friends_vs_battlefandomcom-20200214-history
Verse Summary
Summary of the Verse(s) Fallout Equestria is a fan fiction set in the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic universe, that takes elements from the Fallout series, of video games. The main story revolves around Littlepip and her friends, Calamity, Velvet, Steelwhooves, and Xenthe's adventure across the post apocalyptic wasteland, a quest to make the world a better place. Throughout her journey Littlepip fights against many an evil, be it a mutant alicorn spawning abominations, or evil dictators. The main story serves as inspiration for several side stories, and non canon expansions on the original stories lore. The most famous of which being Project Horizons, staring Blackjack, P-21, Morning Glory, Rampage, Scotch Tape, and Boo, in their own quest to figure out the secrets of EC-1101 and the hidden mysteries of the Hoof. Although not explicitly canon to the original Fallout Equestria story, many other fanfictions expand upon the lore and story that Project Horizons added, and consider it such. Power of the Verse(s) As the main story was written fairly early in Friendship is Magic's production run (started 6 months after FiM's premiere), a lot of characters and feats solely scale to older feats from within the show, the absolute cut off point for the original Fallout Equestria story is before the introduction of Cadence, and Twilight's brother. Considering that, the verse is nowhere near as strong as the main series, but is still fairly powerful, with High Tier Telekinetics being able to fling buildings into space, and The Goddess having continent level AP. It is also a fast verse with Calamity and Ditzy Doo moving at Massively Hypersonic speeds at their peak. While Littlepip was able to kill 4 guards before they realized what happened, placing most of the verse at least at Subsonic speeds. One area where the verse excels at is technology. With devices being able to grant Type 3 and 6 Immortality to its users. PDAs like Pipbucks granting its users an encyclopedias worth of knowledge on their opponents conditions, track inventory, perform advanced calculations and spells, etc. Project Horizons however sees a massive hax boost to its top tiers by comparison. Characters introduced here are as strong as the Original Friendship is Magic series. Its Top Tiers however get really crazy with Low Godly Regeners, Reality Warping on a planetary scale, and high Large Star level AP with its strongest character, The Eater of Souls, and the Project Horizons weapon. Its Technological feats also get a steep boast with Mind Reading tech with planetary range, Planet Busting weaponry, and the creation of pocket realities and holes in space time. Nightmare Moon Luna was able to create an enclosed pocket of space time. unaffected by the outside world, that operates on its own set of rules, with clear distinctions such, holes in said pocket reality expose the fabric of time, being able to age a pony from birth to death in 10 seconds, or slow a pony's aging process to nearly a halt. Golden Blood, one of the smartest characters in verse, was able to create devices capable of travel between said dimensions, and lived well into Blackjack's time The Project Horizons verse has recently crossed over with the Sweetie Belle Chronicles and has become a part of that verses cosmology. Category:Fallout Equestria Category:Project Horizons